Data storage in the computer industry is accomplished in a number of ways. For example, data may be stored on tape, compact disk, "floppy" or "hard" disk, and the like. Oftentimes, data storage media which is transferrable from one location to another is housed within a parallelepiped-shaped cartridge. However, it is to be understood that the term "cartridge" as used herein includes other types of storage media and should not be construed to limit the present invention to be utilized only with data cartridges.
Data storage systems are used to store data storage media devices such as data cartridges at known locations and to retrieve desired cartridges so that data may be written to or read from the cartridges. Such data storage and handling systems are often referred to as "juke box" data storage systems, particularly if they can accommodate a large number of individual data cartridges.
A data storage handling system may include a cartridge engaging assembly or "picker" which is adapted to retrieve a data cartridge and transfer the cartridge from one location to another, such as from a cartridge storage array to a read/write drive. The drive may then be used to read data from or write data to the cartridge. Once the read/write operation is complete, the cartridge engaging assembly may withdraw the data cartridge from the drive and return it to the appropriate location within the cartridge storage array.
The cartridge storage array(s) and read/write drive(s) in a cartridge handling system are usually non-translatable, i.e., these components are fixedly attached to the cartridge handling system housing or the like. A linear translation assembly may then be provided in order to translate the cartridge engaging assembly among the cartridge storage locations in a storage array. Some linear translation assemblies translate the cartridge engaging assembly vertically in order to access a vertically-oriented array of cartridge storage locations. Such linear translation assemblies are shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/031,753 for PIN-IN-TRACK LIFT SYSTEM and U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,556 for LINEAR DISPLACEMENT AND SUPPORT APPARATUS FOR USE IN A CARTRIDGE HANDLING SYSTEM, which are each hereby specifically incorporated by reference for all that is contained therein. Other linear translation assemblies translate the cartridge engaging assembly horizontally in order to access a horizontally-oriented array of cartridge storage location. Such linear translation assemblies are shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/137,350 for MODULAR DATA STORAGE SYSTEM and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/337,802 for APPARATUS FOR TRANSLATING A CARTRIDGE ACCESS DEVICE, which are hereby specifically incorporated by reference for all that is contained therein.
Typically, the cartridge engaging assembly is a mechanism that is separate from the cartridge storage arrays and read/write drives, residing in a volume dedicated entirely to its operation. In some cartridge handling systems, the cartridge engaging assembly is positioned between a configuration of storage arrays and drives, and in other systems the cartridge engaging assembly is positioned in front of the storage arrays and drives. In either case, the volume required for its operation cannot be used for any other function.
Thus, a need exists for a cartridge engaging assembly which does not reside in a volume dedicated to its operation, entirely separate from the cartridge storage arrays and drives. Specifically, a need exists for a cartridge engaging assembly which is mostly incorporated within each cartridge storage array in a cartridge handling system so that the total volume of the system is reduced. Such a cartridge engaging assembly should also have a lower number of individual parts than prior art cartridge engaging assemblies, thus reducing the overall cost of the system.
A need also exists for a cartridge engaging assembly having a cartridge engaging device positioned within each of the cartridge storage locations within an array which is adapted to push a cartridge out of its location and pull a cartridge into its location. Should one of the cartridge engaging devices break or otherwise fail, access to only one of the cartridge locations would be lost. In prior art cartridge engaging assemblies whereby only one cartridge engaging device is provided for engaging all of the cartridges in an array, access to all of the cartridge locations are lost when such a cartridge engaging device fails.
Finally, a need exists for a cartridge handling system whereby a cartridge read/write drive may be positioned directly adjacent to a cartridge storage array. Such a read/write drive would preferably be translatable among the cartridge storage locations within an array.